MCL: The Different Story
by xXxCrimsonxMoonxXx
Summary: Life is so peachy right? The minute everything right happens in your old school, your parents travel for work and your stuck with your Auntie in some town called... Soap Adoris? No... Sweet Amoris. That's how life is for me... Hi I'm Moon, and you get to see how craptastic my life really is... Moon
1. First Day

My Candy Love:The Different Story

Chapter 1: First Day!

Reader POV

I've really never known what it feels like to be loved, I never even had a crush until now, and it's finally time for my very first kiss!Oh how I love that his lips have...slobber?No,no not again! I really hope it's not...

MY DOG!"Skipper!I was sleeping!Cant you just...ugh!"I push my yorkie of my bed a little harder than I should ,he did have a reason to, I hit the snooze button again, and I'm going to a new school today.I think it was called...Sour Morris?No wait... It's Sweet Amoris High School, I'm sure of it..I think...

Since my parents both decided to go work in other countries and didn't trust me to live alone, I'm stuck here with my Auntie. I really did have a lot of friends at my old school, including this kid named Ken. He was adorable, but I probably would of been able to date him, even if we both liked each other a think about my reputation! To make up for that, we usually hung out after would always share these "Prince of LU" cookies with me, and they were pretty good." Moon! Come down! It's time for breakfast!"

Oh already? I get dressed in a cute outfit, one I just bought the other day, and I decide it's perfect.I run downstairs and start running a little faster because I smell .I start chowing down on the food(mostly the bacon)."So, you excited for your first day at...what was the name of that school again,(Name)?" Ah, Auntie."The name is Sweet Amoris High School, but I don't know why mom and dad don't trust me enough to let me have stayed in Florida!" I finish the food right as I say that because I wasn't watching while I was eating. I didn't savor the bacon!"What's wrong with Sweet Amoris? I heard they had a lot of students, there is bound to be at least one cute guy there."

It's a little while later when we get to my new school, and I'm already starting to have the feeling it's not going to be so easy to get along with people here. Three girls are already laughing at me for being in my Aunties stupid has a toothbrush on it!"Wow, I didn't know that much glitter would actually make it look worse than it already is!Oh, are you new here? Even if I don't even know you I can tell you'll be made fun of by practically everyone!" Oh! That blonde girl is getting on my nerves! I feel like kicking her in her, you know what? Never mind...for now...One of the girls next to her say"Come on, Amber, it's not like she could hit you or anything, even if she tried you could just punch her in her..." Auntie drives at full speed into the parking lot before I could hear another word.

"Moomoo, I don't think those girls would be a good influence on you. Could you maybe not hang out with them?" Aw, that stupid nickname! I told her not to call me that! "I probably won't, those three look like big jerks to me, love you, and don't call me that!" I get out of the glitter-covered car and walk towards the looks pretty nice from here. I walk inside and I go to the Principal' office." Well hello Miss Moon, I'm glad to have you join our school, I believe I was told you once got all A+'s in eighth grade?" "Actually it was one A and the rest A+'s." who knew art counted so much towards your grade? I knew I should of taken music, but it probably would of been worse."Well that is still impressive, considering your probably going to be our best student of the I almost forgot,"She hits her head with her palm "Here's your locker combination, oh your holding it upside down" she turns it in my hand "That would of been a mess. Now you should probably see classrooms so you know where to go right? I'll take you myself, just let me get up from my...Oh dear God, my back! I don't think I could walk that far with my back like this. I forgot I had a surgery here yesterday." "Then why did you decide to go to work today, I mean, would it not be more logical if you stayed home and relaxed for a few days?" It did make sense."No, I could not miss a single day since the school would probably be in ruins when I came back, and besides, why shouldn't I be here when there are new students enrolling?" There are more who enrolled here? Wow, that's coincidental."I'm sorry Miss Moon, I can't show you around, but I could call for the student council president to show you around if you like, I hope he isn't busy," "Sure why not?" I hope he's cute! She talks over the speaker "Nathaniel please report to the principal's office ASAP."

10 minutes later...

It's been a while, how long is it going to take for him to come?"Um excuse me, Principal Shermansky, may I look outside to see if he is coming?" " Why not, you might not recognize him, but if a young man is coming towards here, it's probably him or Castiel trying to convince me not get expel him." I barely walk out of the office before I bump headfirst into someone. We both say "Ow!" at the same time. "Oh my God I am so sorry I did not see you...there" I look right at him, and my jaw almost drops open. He is so beautiful I can't even describe it. Ahhhhhhh... "My apologies, I was just on my way to the principal's office" He ha that cute accent too! This better not be a dream! "Oh are you the student council president? Excuse me for being in your way." Wow, that came out so wrong. I move out of his way and he walks in "Thank you!" I almost close the door so they can have privacy until I hear Shermansky call out"Come in Moon...You do know you need to be in here as well..."

"So your Moon? I thought I hadn't sent you before.." He trails off a bit and I think he starts staring at me for about two seconds and turns away. Was he, blushing? " Yes, Nathaniel, this is Moon and you will be showing her around the school today. I was going to do it but there seems to be a... situation that will remain unknown..." I almost burst out laughing, but I hold it in enough so no one see it."Yes, mam, I'll do it right away." He's so cute! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! "Thank you, Nathaniel, I knew I could count on you, that is all." Nathaniel and I walk out of the office. We don't walk very far before he asks " Hey Moon do you perhaps know what 'situation' Principal Shermansky was talking about?" He really wanted to know about that?" Well.. uh... She kind of had some 'back problems?' " I made quotation marks with my hands just to make it obvious. He starts laughing. I don't know how how long he does but I know I enjoyed every moment of it for some reason. Then the question pops up." Hey Nathaniel, so you happen to have a girlfriend?" "No, why would you ask that?" "No reason!" I must have turned red like A tomato, because he grinned at me and said, "You like me, don't you?" How did he know!? I was trying so hard to hide it!"No! I just... Think your smart, kind cute, adorable, hot, and... Wait did I just say that?" "Nina that is the pretty much the exact definition of liking someone!" He started laughing a bit more, oh how it was still enjoyable! How is he so mesmerizing!? I bet he doesn't even try!"Hey! It's not funny! Besides, why do you think it's something to just laugh about so openly?" "Uh...well...funny thing..." He trails off there. I raise an eyebrow at him,"Nathaniel, is there something you would like to tell me?" I start grinning a Cheshire grin. "Well uh.. I really have nothing to say..." It's so obvious even a stupid person could see it. I start poking him on his stomach while repeatedly saying "Tell me tell me tell me tell me" until he finally answers "Ha ha ha...ok that's enough...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... Ok stop I'll tell you," he says all giggly. He's so FREAKING CUTE! It's not even funny! "Well uh you see Moon...

Maybe I kind of like you too?" He starts blushing furiously. Who knew he turned red like that too? It's even weirder that there is such thing as love at first sight, someday I'm going to look back at this a laugh. But my laugh won't be as cute as Nathaniel's... Aaaaaahhhhhhh..."You really do? Or are you just joking around about it?" "What? No! Why would I joke about stuff like that? Only a complete idiot would joke like that... You weren't joking either Moon were you?" "Heck No! Besides, it was kind of obvious that I was blushing the whole time we were at the principal's office." "Good point..." But now, how do I know he's not just being nice? He could easily be lying to me so I wouldn't fall apart on my first day! He must of read my expression. "You still don't believe me, do you? Well I guess this is the only way I can prove myself..." He wouldn't. But he does. He kisses me not on the hand, not on the cheek, but smack dab on my lips!AHHHHHH! YAS YAS YAS YAS YAS YAS YAAAAS! YMCA!I'm completely convinced. I don't care if anyone is looking at us(yes I said US) at all, all I wanted was his lips to stay on mine forever! But forever can't last that long... What stopped us was the final bell. I don't wanna go home! "Well, I guess I should be going... See you... Tomorrow?" "See you tomorrow Nathaniel!" I kiss him on the cheek before I start walking to the entrance. He just stands there, staring at me. Either it was the light or I saw him blushing even more. Best. Day. Ever.


	2. I didn't know you cared that much!

Hello! Moon here! Ask me a question via review to ask Lysander!

Chapter 2: "Oh my Goodness! I didn't know you cared about me that much!

Reader's POV

Yesterday was the best day of my life, or so I hope it was. I still feel I'm going to wake up finding I have to do my first day over again, with Nathaniel not being there! That sounds like more of a nightmare!" I keep repeating this to myself as I start to wake up. I finally blast my eyes open. "Auntie!" "Yea?" "Was yesterday my first day of school?" "Um yes, do you not know your days of the week. I thought, since you got those good grades, you would know better..."Oh thank God! So that means I did meet Nathaniel, and that kiss was for real yesterday! Wait a second... Do I smell...BACON!? I run downstairs and find that I'm correct. "How is it that you know that I LOVE bacon?" "Well Moomoo...most people like bacon, it's not only you..." "Don't call me that." I eat all of breakfast, this time actually savoring every bite, unlike yesterday...

This time Auntie actually let me out of the car a few blocks from the school, like I asked. I almost walk in when I'm confronted by Amber. She looks like she's about to explode. This is going to be fun..." Moondo you have ANY IDEA what you did yesterday?!" Well I breathed, I walked I went to school, etc etc..."Oh, so you know my name, Amber? Where did you find it? My fan base?" She raises an eyebrow at me, is she really that stupid? "What I mean is what did you do to my brother yesterday?! Her yelling is annoying. Jerk alert!"Your brother? You have a brother? Wow, I feel bad for him." The scowl on her face just keeps getting worse, someone is probably watching with popcorn."YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN AND WHO I MEAN,DONT PLAY DUMB!" "Literally I have no idea you are talking about." She puts her hand over her face, and sweatdrops."He came home in a daze and only talked about you, It was really annoying,'Oh I can't believe Moon likes me back' blah bluh blah blah blah." "Nathaniel is your brother?" "Ding ding ding we have a winner,not,finally, you really are annoying, no wonder he likes you so much, he's practically in love" That last word stuck to me like glue. He loves me. I didn't know I was attracting at all! YAYZ!WEEEEEEE! TRAIN RIDE

OF EMOTION! WOOT WOOT! I must of dazed off, because Amber snaps in my face. I blink in confusion."Listen up, I want you to stay away from him! He is not yours! He never will be!" She storms off before I can say anything else. Of course I'm not listening to her. If Nathaniel wants me, he wants ! I mean...

I walk towards my first class, math I believe. All of a sudden I recognize him. He came here too? I walk up to greet him. "Oh my goodness, I didn't know you cared about me that much! You came too! Ken looks up and he says " Yay! Moon! I'm so glad to see you!" He gives me a big hug. "How long have you been here Ken?" " Actually I just got here today... Wait is that guy glaring at you?" I turn around to see a red haired guy glaring right at me, then he turns away, I see the side of his face... Red as his hair... Hmm...What problem does he have with me? Or is it a different kind of problem? Eh... I really don't care, he's pretty cute...

But probably not as kind as to Nathaniel..." I continue to talk to Ken until I have to go to class. Ha! First real school day for me and I'm going to be late! I run there and make it in my seat just when the bell rings. The teacher was facing the board so he didn't notice. "Good morning class. Since there is a new student here..." He looks at me when he says that," I am Mr. Faraize, you may need notes to catch up on our work here, we work hard here..." I hear a kid snort at the back of the class. I wonder who. "Well, let's get started." He talks about all this math stuff, stuff that I already learned. What feels like a life time and a half later, the bell finally rings and it's time to go to the next class. I wonder if they're going to show me the same stuff I learned before. "You know, Moon, you don't have to take normal classes, we have AP classes here, all except for art..." I look up to see Nathaniel's shining face. "Morning!" He kisses me on my forehead. "Morning Nathaniel!" I give him a small peck on his cheek. This feels so right and a little imaginary at the same time. We're like this already? Yet I feel I know everything about him. I could tell by looking at him that he preferred cats over dogs and that his favorite color is...blue...just like me... Wow. I had no idea that I was good at this, or did he tell me himself? Yesterday must have not been the first time I met him. "So Nathaniel, what do you have next period?" "AP English... And you?" "Science... This stuff I'm 'learning'... I already know it.." Every word was the truth. I usually put in a little lie here and there to keep people from feeling sorry for me, but I can't do it for him, just like I still can't for Ken. "I see, so Moon, why didn't you tell the principal about it yesterday?" "I could of?" "Yes actually, she should of told you while she showed you around the... Oh yeah I showed you around, so I should of told you, sorry I guess." " It's fine, besides, it gives me the chance to get all A's easily! Freebie! So I can learn more at night when I have nothing to do!" He gives a little chuckle at that. Oh he is just so CUTE! Sometimes it's just overwhelming. "Ok I guess we have to get to class... See you... Later I guess?" He grins,"See you later Moon!"

Nathaniel's POV (like I said, CUTEEEEE!)

I walk right in to English while the teacher is writing on the board. I'm technically late, but this teacher does attendance after she puts work on the board. This gives me the chance to walk in as quietly as possible and get in my seat without anyone seeing me. As I sit down, she turns around. The whole class would of been interesting maybe, if I wasn't thinking about Moon. I just don't know how, but just her very atmosphere intrigues me. It's so weird... And yet it feels so right... I've never believed in true love... Not really... Until now at least.

She's nothing like any other girl I've ever met, or is that even true, there was someone I met when I was younger. (Name)'s actually a girl I can even see myself proposing to. And to think I've only met her yesterday, but I could swear I've seen her somewhere else...The teacher calls on me, which interrupts my thoughts." Mr. Nathaniel, what is the definition of an alliteration?" I give her the answer and then go back to what I was thinking before. I try to remember the first time I saw her Moon... Hmmmm...Moon... Moon Moon Moon Moon Moon ... Oh! I meet her when we were kids, six I believe. She was scared about using the monkey bars at the playground that day. I actually helped her out, and I think I got to know her, no wonder I knew so much about her when I looked at her yesterday. I just felt that I knew her for a long time, and I did. I do. I guess I started liking her at some point, because I remembered that feeling I had when I just stared at her, like I was in heaven, and she was my angel, my goddess She still is, and she will always be...

Kentin's POV(Not cute yet but he will be...he's yandere)

I'm surprised it's really different here, people are more nicer!"HEY LOSER! NICE GLASSES!" Well, that would be a lie, this place is just like all of them. Rude. Cruel. Did I say rude? Anyways I'm on my way to History when I see Moon. She just looks perfect today! People said I was too attached to her and I never had a chance, but why would I listen to them? She's so perfect! Her hair, her eyes, her outfit, yep, perfect. "Hiya Moon! Want a cookie?" "Sure why not, Ken?" She takes one and takes a bite "Mmm... I didn't know I would miss the taste of Prince LU cookies!" She swallows and grins,"Thanks Ken! What do you have next?" "Oh, I just have History... And you!" "Physics." "Well... Enjoy your class!" "You too Ken!" We walk our separate ways. Oh how I wish we had the same class! We could of sat next to each other and everything. Oh well, it was a long shot. I get into class and I can tell it is going to be a boring year, this class will never be like Hetalia, no England sucking America's balls. The teacher is large, and she has this long droning voice. I almost jump for joy when the bell rings... Lunch. I hope it's not bad. I walk into the cafeteria and find myself a seat. Bagged lunch... Not the tastiest. I stick to cookies instead. Sorry mom, I love you, but your not the best cook, probably the worst. I barely eat one cookie when Moon comes to sit down next to me with another boy. Wow, he is good looking. He has that blonde hair that most girls go for, I hope not Moon! "Hey Ken! I'd like you to meet Nathaniel, a friend of mine..." This "Nathaniel" shakes my hand and says "It's a pleasure to meet you!" He has one of those accents girls go cray cray over. I have no chance at all. " I was thinking about making a 'study group' perhaps... I wanted you two to be in it with me... So?" "Of course Moon!" I say that a little to excitedly. "Why not?" He's good... Too good. I need to intercept in their romance. It's obvious he likes her, I can tell because he's trying not to get too giddy around her. I know because I'm an expert in that. The bell rings and I'm off to my next class. I don't know why but I feel Nathaniel is not right for her, no matter if I get her or not.

Reader POV

I walk to Auntie's house just for a little exercise, nothing wrong with that right? I walk past this playground when I feel a flashback surging in, I've been here before, this is how I knew him. I remember that summer I spent here, that one in particular. I was six or so. I met Nathaniel here, he said I could call him Nat, but I still called him by his proper name. Ever since then I hung out with him each summer until about sixth grade, when my mom decided for me that I was too old to go there every summer. I was devastated. I guess that's why I knew him. I relish the memory and walk the way back. This is not a dream, it's reality... And a good one. I just know it will get better. I just don't know about Ken, how he feels about it. I really like him too... Who do I decide to go with, both are loyal...GAHHHHH!

I decide it's enough brain frying for one day and open the door. "Hey Moon! How was school today?" "Fine!" I reply, and walk up to my room. "Aren't you going to eat dinner?" "No, I'm not hungry, but thanks for the thought Auntie!" I go in my room and lay flat on my bed. Why is life so difficult? Go for the nice one or the cute one? That answer will probably remain unanswered, but for now, I might as well see how everything goes with each guy, and then maybe I'll be able to make my choice. Who knows? Maybe I'll end up with Castiel for God's sake!


End file.
